85 Days of Bliss And Arguments
by DoctorDre317
Summary: Bits and pieces of Finn and Rachel's summer vacation.
1. Day 1: Cupcakes & Surprising Hugs

**Author's Note:**

*nervously peaks out of hole*

Hey gleeks! I will apologize in advance for some fluffiness that is Finn & Rachel. They're just so darn cute!

Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

**CUPCAKES AND HUGS**

_Don't stop believing_

He refused to believe that someone would call him at this ungodly hour.

_Hold on to that feeling_

Groaning in disbelief, he clumsily reached for his cell phone and answered groggily, "Hello?"

"Hello Finn!" a bubbly, soprano voice greeted him.

"Rachel?" he asked, a bit annoyed. He wasn't exactly upset at her, but he was not at all pleased with his girlfriend waking him up on a Saturday morning.

"Yes, it's me. I'm outside your house and I need you to come down and answer the door for me." She said all in one breath.

_Wait. What?_

"Huh?" He replied, still sleepy.

"I'm here. Outside your house. I figured if your mom answered the door and you were still sleeping, she would've gotten upset at you. So I took the liberty of being responsible and called you, just in case you were sleeping. And I'm right." She explained, her voice quick and excited.

"Yeah." He yawned. "What time is it?"

"9am." She replied easily. "It's kind of late, Finn. You should've woken up earlier."

"Nine in the morning? On a Saturday?" he complained, now fully awake.

"Yes. You should use your time wisely. For example, while you were dreaming of something unimportant (he blushed, he was dreaming of _her_), I woke up at 6am, exercised, ate a healthy breakfast, walked in the park, fed some pigeons, and baked cupcakes!" He wasn't impressed. "All before 8am." She finished.

"Is that supposed to motivate me or something?"

"Yes, it's supposed to!" She replied, her tone exasperated.

"It's not working." He could hear her huff (he found it adorable). "It's early, Rachel. Will you let me go back to sleep?" he asked in his cutest voice.

She didn't budge.

He was already changing. He could only imagine the lecture she would give him if he asked her to go home. Besides, he wanted to see her (note: he really wanted to kiss her).

"Finn?" Oh crap. He wasn't listening. "Your girlfriend is outside your house, holding freshly baked cupcakes, and she's kind of hot. I mean, warm. Temperature-wise."

He was going down the stairs. The words 'cupcakes and 'hot' really sparked his interest.

"And what am I supposed to do?" he asked, half teasing and half confused.

She gave in, making her voice monotonous. "Will her boyfriend please let her in?"

He opened the door and smiled.

"Okay. You can come in."

She looked kind of shocked (he thought it was cute) and removed the cellphone from her ear and ended the call.

"Hi." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Finn." She greeted him, her face serious.

The sight of Rachel Berry holding a tray of cupcakes in a pink dress made him smile.

He opened his arms to hug her but she walked past him, rushing to his kitchen.

"They're already melting." She explained, putting the cupcakes in his refrigerator.

"Um, okay." He mumbled, his body leaning on the door frame.

"Anyway!" She clapped her hands in enthusiasm. He rolled his eyes. He _so_ did not want to practice for anything. He just wanted to spend time with her. He anticipated a long speech, or a new song they should rehearse, or new activities they should do. Instead she beamed at him. He was confused.

"I've missed you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"W-what?" he stuttered, obviously surprised.

She giggled, kissing his lips.

"It's been 5 days and 15 hours since we last saw each other." She informed him, putting her hands on her hips, feigning irritation.

She expected him to kiss her again or say something cliché. He didn't (that's not the way he rolled).

Instead, he grabbed her hands and held it. She waited for him to say something romantic that would make her swoon. He didn't. He didn't say _anything_, which made Rachel worry. Did she do something wrong? Was she too dramatic? Of course she was dramatic, but he said he loved her. Love is about accepting the other person, right?

While her thoughts were conflicting with each other, he placed her hand on his heart (on the left part of his chest- he's learned from his mistakes).

He hoped she would understand.

She did.

"I love you too." She said softly, her frown softened into a gentle smile.

**FIN**

* * *

**Another Author's Note:**

Yo! When Mr. Shue said "You deserve a break! Take the summer off! Have fun!", I immediately thought of Finn & Rachel. Why?

Because Finn and Rachel are going to be a couple! In summer! Seriously, how exciting is that? They're gonna go to the beach and have fun and be cute together! In summer! That's TWO months of pure adorableness!:)

Anyway. Rachel never said "I love you too." to Finn (even though her adorable smile said it all), but this is my version of it when she does.

Random question. How girly were you when you saw Rachel rest her head on Finn's shoulder? (I smile every time I think about it...)

Also, if Finn and Rachel don't get together next season, how will you react? (I will _die. _And kick one of the writer's butt!)

Have a great day, fellow gleeks! We are awesome. *spirit fingers*

P.S. I'm going to put **FIN **at the end of every chapter, because I laugh when I read it.


	2. Day 4: Enough

**Rachel Berry  
**

Spending your time wisely has always been easy for you. It brings you comfort when you do something productive.

But it's summer and you feel useless.

In classes, you are always the first one to submit an assignment, or the first one to raise her hand. You like to know things, and you like being right. When you're taking a test, it makes you happy- because you know the answers and no one judges you for it. You are free to be a know-it-all and no one can get mad at you for that. You miss it. So you decided to spend more time with your boyfriend.

You thought it would be a great idea to plan a picnic. You know Finn likes food and outdoors, so it's a great idea.

You hum to yourself as you fix the picnic basket. You've decided to be more traditional so you packed a checkered blanket, a few sandwiches, and lemonade. You picked peanut butter and jelly because you recall Finn saying it was his favorite sandwich.

You call him and ask him what time he was picking you up.

He forgot.

You try not to be mad, but it's pointless. You worked hard to plan this, and yet he forgot. You called him to let him know, you did everything according to your plan, but he ruined it. He ruined your summer. You know you're being dramatic but you can't help but feel this way.

He apologizes. And you put down the phone. You're too angry to speak to him.

Finn texts you and tells you that you never called him about the picnic.

You laugh at his lie and don't reply.

Tearing, you unpack the sandwiches and put in the refrigerator. That's why you didn't want to have an inattentive boyfriend- they always disappoint.

You feel sleepy all of a sudden so you take a nap. Sleeping has always made you feel better.

When you wake up, you realize your mistake. You forgot to call him. It wasn't his fault, it was yours. And then you cried. You didn't know what was worse, you being mean to the person you loved or you being wrong.

You decided to swallow your pride and call him to apologize.

He didn't answer.

You cried some more. You hurt him and he's mad. He probably doesn't want to see you. You destroyed your relationship with the only boy you've truly loved. You didn't like crying but your tears wouldn't stop.

The doorbell rang and you ignored it.

It rang again and again and again so you had no choice but to wipe your tears and answer the door.

You were expecting a salesman or a neighbor. You did not expect your boyfriend holding a picnic basket.

"What are you doing here?" You ask him, surprised.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I know I'm not the best boyfriend, and I'm sorry for forgetting the picnic." He smiles warmly but frowns when he sees your face.

"Have you been crying? Rachel, is it because I forgot?" He asks worriedly.

"No!" You shout at him, forgetting your manners. "It's my fault, Finn. You didn't forget… I did. I forgot to call you. I'm so sorry!" You sob.

He puts down the basket and engulfs you in a huge hug.

"Is that why you're crying?" He asks, amusement in his voice.

"Yes." You admit, wiping the tears once again.

"Why?"

"I thought you were mad. I thought you were going to- you know." You say nervously.

"No. What? Break up with you?" He jokes and you start tearing again.

"Rachel!" he exclaims, pulling you closer. "You know I would never break up with you over that." He reassures you.

"I didn't know!" You shout, suddenly defensive.

"I'm not mad, okay?"

You nod.

"Are we okay?" He asks.

You nod.

"Can I kiss you?"

You laugh but nod anyway.

After a small detour (you guys made out on the couch), you're on your way to the picnic.

It may not be your plan, and it may not be your sandwiches, but it was okay (sort of, the lemonade was a bit bland).

And as you turn to beam at him, he smiles back, and you know that you've made the right decision.

He may not be attentive, you think, but he loves you. And that's enough.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I tried something different (Rachel's POV, writing style, etc.)**

**I got inspired by The Thrust That Can't Fly. She said, "How can you NOT think of Finchel picnicking when you think of a fun, Glee summer?"**

**And I did think about it (briefly)! You see, I thought it was a bit overused (there's no thingy on the e of cliche) if I did a one-shot about them in a park, so I made it my own. It's kind of dramatic (it's Rachel) and I think it has a nice lesson. Haha. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, gleeks! :)**

**-Dre (with the thingy on top of the e)**

**Also, I wanna give a shout-out to MaroonFox. She (I think you're a girl) has encouraged me to expand my Finchel stories and I just want to thank her for being supportive, encouraging, and for welcoming me into the Glee archive. :)  
**


	3. Day 10: Questions

Cuddling with Rachel Berry was great. She was tiny, and he was tall. They fit perfectly with each other. And in that moment of tenderness, Finn thought everything finally made sense. They were together, in love, and happy. Life was good, he thought. He had an awesome girlfriend who made awesome cupcakes. She was still ambitious and annoyi- driven, but it somehow toned down with him. She was like a gentler Rachel Berry, and he liked it. Until she asked a question he didn't know how to answer.

_Finn, would you elope with me? If there were a chance... Nevermind._

_When I do become a Broadway star, you'd visit me often, right?_

_How will you take it when I have to kiss a fellow actor on stage?_

_I know I'm not fat- I exercise daily and maintain a very healthy diet, and I will not be a stereo-typical teenager, but does my stomach look a bit plump in this outfit?_

Her bubbly voice interrupted his reverie.

"We're dating." Rachel stated proudly. "Right?"

_Oh no. _

"Yeah, yeah. We are." Finn replied, confused. "Why? Rachel, are you dating someone else?"

She looked offended (she was).

"I'm not! I would never do such a thing." She said, her tone haughty. "I don't cheat, Finn. It's wrong."

"I know." He agreed. "But why did you ask?"

She looked a bit hesitant (which wasn't Rachel Berry at all) before replying, "I wasn't sure. We've never been out on an actual date." He looked a bit hurt. "I mean, we have. But it wasn't really official." She explained, careful not to hurt his feelings.

She did.

"We're dating, Rachel. What do you want me to do?" He asked in exasperation.

_Girls are all the same. They're nice and sweet when they want to be, but underneath the flirty looks (Rachel's skirts in this case), they're never content. _

"I-I don't want you to do anything. I was just asking for conformation. I didn't want to assume that we were dating when we're actually not."

"No, you want something."

"I don't, Finn. I'm happy with our relationship." she answered confidently, but her face said it all.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Of course not." Her reply was quick, too quick- almost defensive.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"You didn't do anything." She reassured him, snuggling closer.

He had no choice but to believe her.

"Okay." He complied, cuddling with her again, but still suspicious of her behavior.

* * *

"Why do you love me?" she asked, her expression serious.

_Crap._

"Rachel, we're in the mall." He gestured around them. He was having a great time… until she asked that question. He did love her, he seriously did, but she's been acting weird lately. She's been distant and kind of cold. He felt weird without her smiles and hugs.

Finn knows he's not smart, but he's not exactly a… Britney (no offense to her, of course). And he had a feeling this conversation was going to end up pretty bad, so he tried to change the subject.

"We shouldn't talk about these things." She looked offended. "In the mall." He finished.

"But we need to talk about _this_, Finn."

Something in the way she said "this" made him feel uneasy.

Finn laughed nervously.

"What do you mean? We're happy. I love you, and you love me. We're okay. We don't need to talk about. Live in the moment, you know? See where this is going." He knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop. When he got nervous, he just had to talk (even when it didn't make sense).

She nodded (which was a good sign), and sighed.

"I am happy." He smiled. "But I don't know where this is going."

Finn was almost always confused, but when Rachel said that, he just didn't understand.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered.

"I do love you, Finn. But- what I'm trying to say is that- what are we doing here?"

"We're being a couple?"

"Are we?" she questioned him.

Without hesitation, he answered, "Yeah. We are."

"We're not acting like a couple." She admitted quietly.

Then he understood.

Communication wasn't something he was good at, but with Rachel, it was kind of easy. She tells him everything, and she expects him to do the same. And she tells people the truth (which is why she's disliked so much, but at least she's honest), and she says what's on her mind. That's why talking to her was easy for him, except for the fact that she talks way more than he does… but hey, they work.

"Then we'll be one." He told her, his voice a mix of gentleness and authority.

She smiled up at him and he knew they were going to be okay.

* * *

He thought wrong.

Finn only had one real girlfriend before Rachel- Quinn. Sure, she was kind of mean, but they worked too. They didn't talk a whole bunch, and they didn't hang out a lot, but they were there for each other (they did kiss a lot though). And even though they were McKinley High's "It" couple, they didn't act much of a "real" couple. They held hands, kissed in public, that sort of thing, but Finn had no idea how to treat a high-maintenance girlfriend. Rachel was patient, but even she had to draw a line.

"I don't mean to sound so ungrateful but this is horrible."

He frowned. "It's supposed to be a symbol or something like that."

She looked at the dolphin figurine and asked, "Do you hate me, Finn?"

"What? No!" She looked unconvinced. "I think you're amazing. Why would you think that?"

"I'm sorry for sounding like a bad girlfriend who only uses you for your wealth, but your gift- your gift is…" She shuddered. "I'm thankful that you even remembered our monthsary but you shouldn't have gotten me something…"

"Oh, c'mon. It's not that bad." Finn tried to convince her.

"No. It's terrible."

"Don't you think you're being dramatic?"

"No. I'm not."

He rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, you're being unfair. I'm new to this thing, and this is my first time buying a gift, for a girl, that isn't flowers." He told her, hoping she would understand.

She did understand. She was smart. But she didn't have to accept that.

"You should've gotten me flowers then." She replied, her tone cold.

"Wait. Since when were you so demanding?"

She just looked at him.

"Okay. Fine. Wrong question. But you told me that you accepted me! That's gotta count for something, right?"

"Right."

"Then why are you acting like this?" he asked, really puzzled.

"I know I'm being extra difficult tonight. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. I'm Rachel Berry. My whole life, I had one _real_ boyfriend and he used me. And even though he was awful, he was romantic and sweet. He gave me really thoughtful gifts and- I'm not saying you should follow his footsteps, but I was hoping you'd be more… you'd notice the little things about me."

"I do notice the little things about you!" He argued.

"No, you don't." She said quietly. "I'm lucky that you're so accommodating because any other guy would've left… and I'm extremely thankful for you. But you don't know me."

"I know your favorite color's pink." He announced proudly.

"Contrary to popular belief, it's not. My favorite color is yellow."

"Oh."

"Exactly. I know you love me, Finn. I love you too. And I know you love me for the right reasons, but sometimes, I doubt us."

She looked so hurt that he wanted to hug her right on the spot. But he was upset too.

"I don't doubt us." He said confidently.

"I know you don't."

"This conversation is going nowhere."

She nodded in agreement. "That's why… I'm going to be direct about this." She warned.  
"Maybe we should take a break."

He froze.

"Finn, I'm sorry. I do love you but I just- I need time to think. I'm sorry. I'll miss you."

He wanted to argue, to plead with her, to serenade her, but a relationship is a two-way thing, right? So he agreed it was for the best even though he wanted to punch the closest thing near them.

* * *

Oh nooooo!

Why is Rachel acting like this? I don't know either! Kidding. I do know. Mwahaha. And I'll never tell you!

I kid. I shall update ASAP, gleeks.

(I'm not the type of author who'll leave you hanging in the dark. Everything will be explained.)

Have a lovely day! :)


	4. Days 10, 11, & 12: Cookies & PMS

**Read my Author's Note at the end, pleaaaseee. K. Thanks. **

**

* * *

**

**RACHEL BERRY**

I am not selfish for doing that to Finn.

And I know what you're thinking- that I'm delusional. But I'm most certainly telling the truth. If we did continue our unstable relationship, we would've broken up anyway. I am not being negative, I'm just stating the facts.

I have faith in him, but he really doesn't know much about me. And how can I be with someone who doesn't understand the real me? (Or maybe I'm looking for an excuse so I won't get hurt).

I have forgiven Finn for all the mistakes he has done, but that doesn't mean I'll forget it.

So fine, I was absolutely smitten when he said "I love you", and every time I think about it, my stomach does flips. Does that mean we should be together? (The answer is no).

Love simply is not enough sometimes.

* * *

I feel lonely and insecure.

I don't usually feel insecure because I have amazing talent and my hair is shiny, but I feel it now. And it feels like someone stomped on my heart.

And as for the being lonely? I'm used to it.

It's been 12 hours since Finn and I talked.

I refuse to call him (the boy should always make the first move), and a part of me wants him to call me… but I know that I'll just ignore it.

(If he does call, I will accept it enthusiastically).

So I wait.

And wait.

And wait.

He never calls.

* * *

I sigh and look at the clock. It's been 15 hours since we last talked. My heart is breaking.

I lied.

It's been 14 hours and 30 minutes.

But there's another lie.

I want to be with him so bad. I love him so much that it hurts. But I broke his heart.

And I know why I did it. I didn't do it because he doesn't know much about me. I didn't do it because I doubted us.

I lied to him.

I lied to myself.

Maybe a part of me wants to get revenge (I know, how atrocious).

I'm Rachel Berry. I don't hold grudges nor do I like "getting even". But even stars have to stoop down.

He broke my heart so many times. I hardly complained.

People assume that I'm always bubbly and happy. And that's why I'm such a great actress.

I'm not. Beneath the huge smiles and encouraging words, I'm broken (okay, so I might be slightly exaggerating).

* * *

As awful as it sounds, I have no idea why Finn & I "took a break". I don't know why I even thought of revenge (it disgusts me).

I'm even more lonely and I miss him.

I got my period today (two days after Finn and I took a break).

Turns out, even future star Rachel Berry gets a horrible case of PMS.

I don't get angry or sad. I just get insecure. And that's why I felt like Finn didn't know me.

It explains everything really.

Except for the fact that he thinks that it's his fault.

I'm going to fix this.

* * *

I prepared everything- my famous "I'm sorry" cookies, I wore a new dress, and I even promised myself to apologize.

When I went to his house, he was out. With Quinn.

I wanted to die.

But instead (being the mature young woman I strive to be), I gave the cookies to his mom and told her to tell Finn to call me (note: I may or may not have shed some tears and explained everything to her).

A few minutes after I arrived home, he called.

A few minutes before, I would've been ecstatic and apologize profusely.

Who knew 5 minutes could change everything?

"Yes?" I answered sharply.

"Rachel! Oh my god. My mom just said you left. I got your cookies- they're great. Look, I'm sorry too. Can we fix this?" he asked eagerly.

"That was 10 minutes ago." I explained.

"Um, okay?"

"You went out with Quinn." I announced calmly.

"Yeah, I did." He answered, confused.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Bowling, lunch, some shopping for- where's this going?"

"Oh. I think you know where this is going, Finn Hudson."

I heard silence for a while before he spoke again.

"Finn Hudson? You never call me that. Wait. Are you mad?" he asked carefully.

I didn't answer.

"This is twisted, Rach. You tell me you wanted space-"

"No! I said I wanted to take a break." I interrupted, tears threatening to fall.

He sighed in frustration. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"It's not." I replied quietly.

"You usually confuse me, but this- this is just getting weird!" he said, irritated.

"I'm sorry." I let a tear drop. "I- We didn't need a break. I got my period and-"

"Whoa. Too much information."

"Anyway." My voice getting quieter. "I was insecure. Still am, actually. I wanted to take a break for no reason. It's so dumb, and I should just kill myself… I'm going to be a star who lets her menstrual cycles control her? The mere thought of it just so ridiculous."

"Oh. So it's like PMS?" he offered.

"Yes." I sniffled. "I'm sorry. Can we fix this?"

"Yeah, of course. Can I come over?"

"Okay. Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being such a kind, considerate, patient boyfriend. I know I'm difficult and emotional and annoying…" He doesn't say anything. "And, you're still here. So thank you."

"Hey, that's what boyfriends are for, right?" he laughs. "To stand by their crazy, PMS girlfriends?"

I giggled, happy that he was adorable, dopey Finn Hudson.

"I guess… I'm happy you're in my life."

"Wow. Mood-swings much?"

I laughed and silently thanked God Finn was in my life.

"I love you, you know." I told him, my voice unusually gentle and soft.

He didn't say anything and put down the phone.

For once, I decided to not over-analyze it and just wait for him.

He arrived 11 minutes later, holding a plate of terrible-looking "I love you too" cookies.

And I laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Confused? So am I. Hahaha. **

**I have a few things to explain first before you jump into conclusions. **

**First, haven't you noticed that Finn and Rachel's romantic relationship was never stable? It was always up or down. And while I hate writing things like that- it was just them, you know? The nonsense drama and Finn's confusion. It's 'Finchel'.**

**Second, I thought about it and how many times have girls gotten angry at a friend or a parent or a boyfriend for no reason? Then you realize later that you got your period? Yeah, happened to me a kazillion times. When I see the blood though, I relax. Because it's just PMS. I know it sounds so twisted, but it's the truth (I often get really insecure when I'm about to get my period).**

**Third, that's why Rachel was asking those "questions"- because she felt insecure, because she was PMS-ing. I didn't wanna make up some excuse like Jesse came back for her or something. I just wanted to make it more realistic. **

**Hope that clears up some things! Haha. Next chapter will be cute and light-hearted. Do not worry, people.  
**

**Have a good day gleeks!**

**P.S. So overwhelmed with how many email notifications I get- you guys are so awesome with all the favoriting and reviews! Thank you guys so so so much! :D  
**


	5. Day 18: Just Right

**JUST RIGHT**

"I think we're meant to be." Rachel informed him one day.

Birds chirped loudly and the sun shined brightly. It was a perfect day.

"Oh." He smiled. "Why?"

"With my dominant attitude and your easy-going nature, we could control everything."

He had to laugh. He was in a great mood- it was a lovely day, he was in the park with his happy girlfriend, and they weren't planning anything (she hasn't mentioned Glee _once_).

"Control everything? What are you talking about, Rach?" He put his arm around her, continuing their stroll.

"School!" She announced, her smile big and bright.

He didn't respond (he didn't know what to say).

"Finn, we're the official Glee power couple now, and I know that we could be so much more. With your social ranking and my talent, we could be a real power couple!" She exclaimed, excited about her new idea.

"I don't have a social ranking." He mumbled.

She looked shocked and removed his arm around her.

"Of course you do, Finn. You're handsome and kind and people like you!"

"You're just saying that 'cause you're my girlfriend." He groaned.

"That's not true." She argued. "People do like you. Not just me and not just the Glee club."

He rolled his eyes. Rachel was sweet but she made a big deal out of everything. He wanted a drama-free day (which was unlikely because his girlfriend was Rachel Berry) so he took her hand and squeezed it (in an effort to calm her down).

She didn't.

"Majority of the girls like you, and only those silly jocks make fun of you." She continued. "And those jocks don't have brains or heart, so their opinion doesn't matter."

He sighed. "What's your point?"

"My point is!" she glared at him, "People like you. Hence you are popular."

He knew there was no point in arguing with her so he agreed.

"Okay. Maybe you're right..." She beamed at him. "But why do you want to be popular so bad? We're gleeks. It's really hard to be cool again. Trust me, I've tried."

Couples passed by, holding hands.

"Finn, it is only my life-long dream to be famous." She sighed dramatically. "And I have to practice being popular during high school, so that I'll be prepared for the future. It's an excellent learning experience."

He laughed, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You're really cute when you get crazy..." She looked touched. "Sometimes." She frowned but quickly regained her composure.

"Thank you. We need to do this, Finn. I could die-" He gave a knowing look. "Not a real death, of course. But I could die of emotional trauma! It's true, you know. People can die of depression- it's a well-known fact."

He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You're over-thinking this." He said gently.

"I am not!" she defended herself. "I'm- it's only planning. I'm being strategic, not dramatic."

"I like us now." He admitted.

He did like them. If they tried to be popular, they would change. And it wouldn't be the same Rachel anymore. It would be a cooler Rachel. And that wasn't Rachel. Wow. He confused himself.

"Isn't that being selfish?" she asked him.

"And you aren't?" he replied.

She looked taken back and fixed her posture.

"I told you, I'm simply planning for my future. Is that so wrong?" Her face softened when she asked that last question and he knew there was something she was hiding.

Finn was horrible at comforting people, and he knew that. He didn't have a very good vocabulary and he says the wrong things. He usually ended up making things worse, especially with sensitive people (Kurt). Comforting Rachel was like Poker, you had a slight chance of winning. He hoped he would get lucky today.

He led her to a nearby bench and made her sit down.

Suddenly, the birds weren't chirping as loudly as before.

"Um." He started awkwardly. "What's wrong?"

He expected her to lie and say something like "No, I'm okay. Don't worry about me." But instead she went directly to the point.

"Everything's perfect except my popularity." She confessed.

He tried to be quick-witted when he was with Rachel- but sometimes (like now), he just fell short.

"What do you mean?" he had to ask.

"I mean my life is great except for-." She took out a bedazzled journal from her bag and handed it to him. "See?"

He opened the notebook and it read:

**Goals for sophomore year:**

Perfect my talent – 99%

Befriend the glee club – 70%

Have a boyfriend – 100%

Get good grades – 95%

Become popular – 0%

Win Regionals (it was scratched out and replaced with: "Get a lion to eat Jesse - still planning")

Finn wanted to smile (his girlfriend was funny in a crazy way) but at the same time, he was slightly scared.

"My goals are almost complete. Ms. Smith had to nerve to give my essay on gay rights a B+! She's obviously close-minded and I shouldn't take offense to that, but I do. You, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie are my friends. Mike and Matt don't mind me. Quinn is inconsistent, and Noah does care about me but doesn't like to show it." Finn shrugged (it was true). "Santana still dislikes me, for some reason, and Brittany is always confused, so I shouldn't take it personally. And Kurt, I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out." She paused to breathe. "Obviously my talent is growing so there's no need to worry about that. Jesse is dead to me but I need to do something awful to him so that he will forever be ashamed. The only thing that I don't have is popularity. And Regionals." She frowned. "But there's still next year!" she finished enthusiastically.

He was silent for a moment or two before saying, "Wow. You're ambitious."

She smiled. "I am. I'm not asking for much, Finn. I just need you to cooperate. I already have our step-to-step procedure figured out." She said excitedly, turning to a page on her journal.

Hesitantly, he said "I'm sorry, Rachel. I- We can't do this. You'll change and things will be different."

He braced himself for yelling or her singing about her frustrations or something like that. Instead, she quietly said "Okay. If that's what you want."

"Wait... What?"

He was way beyond confused. He should've known by now that Rachel never ceased to surprise him (especially in this moment).

"I know I'm a bit… passionate with things that I want- and I can't force you to agree with me." She explained gently. "It's okay if you don't want to be part of my plan. It's your decision."

And that's why Finn fell for her in the first place. Sure she was annoying, talkative, intense, and ambitious. But she had a huge heart and she genuinely cared for other people (too much sometimes).

He started really liking her when she gave her underwear to that Jacob, stalker kid. She sacrificed her pride for him. And she was doing the same thing now. He knew she was ecstatic about her new plan, but she cared about his feelings more than her own goals.

So he made his decision.

"I'll do it." He announced suddenly.

Rachel's smile couldn't have been bigger (he loved the fact that he caused it).

"Oh my gosh! We're gonna have so much fun!" she exclaimed then giggled when she saw people staring at her.

He laughed along. Casually, he brought down his head and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Finn never knew it was possible to giggle and kiss at the same time. The vibrations tickled. And then he brought her closer. He wasn't sure why but he noticed that she wasn't that small anymore. Maybe her heart made up for her height? He didn't know.

It's not like she grew a couple of inches. She was definitely still a midget- but in his arms, she fit just right.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I forgot the FIN in some chapters... :( So it's back! Haha. :)**

**Anyway. READERS! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO AWESOME. I get email notifications everyday saying this: **

**"[FF Favorite Story +] PenName: Boberta, Story: 85 Days of Bliss & Arguments"**

**Yay! It seriously motivates me (especially reviews) to write more often. So thank you so much! *hugs everyone***

**Anyway. I really liked this chapter. I think I made it sweet without it being cheezy. But you tell me! :)**

**Have a great day gleeks! :D  
**


	6. Day 22: Jealousy

**JEALOUSY **

It's 2:36pm. Finn said he'd meet me at 2:30pm. Obviously something is wrong- and it's not me. I like to think that I'm a responsible teenager, so naturally I come on time. When I'm famous, I don't want my co-stars to think that I'm not punctual- I've read hundreds of articles that tardiness is a very unattractive trait in show business. And I will not be unattractive in any way possible.

Which leaves me to my current dilemma- Finn's apparent lack of time management. I usually overlook his flaws because that's how love works, but I'm pretty annoyed right now. I have ballet class at 6:30pm, and I usually arrive at the studio thirty minutes before (I need to claim my spot), and I cannot afford to be late.

He suggested that we should meet at the food court at the mall. I don't know about everyone else, but I think malls are so mediocre. There's not ONE vegan restaurant, the only fuzzy sweaters here are in the children's section, and there are more than enough slushie machines. And my fellow peers are here. With slushie machines nearby. I'm sure you get my point.

Impatient and worried, I tried calling him again. He didn't pick up. I already sent him 7 text messages and called him thrice… isn't that enough? It should be though. There's this new thing that I've been trying to do, it's called being a cool girlfriend. It's not like I can't do it, there's just this overwhelming feeling in my heart to make sure Finn is okay at all times. Others would say it's nagging but I like to think it's caring.

Just as I was about to call him again, I recognized a familiar tall guy. I smiled and prepared to give him a huge hug. But that affection quickly went away when I saw who he was with.

A frown came about as I saw Quinn walking beside him.

I always thought I would be the sensible girlfriend who allows her boyfriend to talk to other girls… but the display of the two of them laughing made me nauseous.

Finn smiled down at her and she smiled back. I was tempted to throw up or run away. But as I stated previously, I am trying to be a mature young woman and vomiting is not acceptable.

Instead, I plastered a fake smile and waved at them. And to my surprise (I expected Finn to push her away and run to me, apologizing), they waved back.

As they approached, I noticed how their outfits matched- dark blue shirts, and black pants. I refrained from pointing that out.

"Hi Rach." Finn greeted me, kissing me on the cheek.

Quinn smiled and embraced me.

If I wasn't raised to be a polite, young lady, I would've slapped both of them.

"Hello." I replied, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"I met Quinn at the parking lot, and she was gonna shop alone today..." Finn started.

I nodded, getting an idea of what he was going to say next.

"And, well- we're gonna hang out here today, right?"

I nodded again, forcing my facial expression to be calm.

"So I asked her if we could all go hang out. I mean, you and Quinn are okay now. And Quinn and I are okay now. And we weren't planning to do anything special, so yeah. She's gonna be with us today." Finn announced, smiling at me.

I genuinely appreciate Finn's good works, but most of time, he can be really insensitive. You do not hang out with your ex-girlfriend and your current girlfriend. That is entirely against all movie drama clichés! Good thing I'm an extremely talented actress- I don't mean to be conceited but if I were a normal person, I would've teared by now. I am able to control my emotions with ease (which I'm doing right now).

"That's fine." I manage to say.

Both Finn and Quinn smiled at me (even their names matched) and I forced a smile back.

After Finn dropped me at ballet class, I didn't hug or kiss him goodbye. I just waved at him (and he finally got that I was upset).

He called me when I was getting ready to watch 'Funny Girl'.

"Why are you mad at me?" Finn pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you." I answered coldly, opening the DVD case.

"Do you have your period again? He asked.

"No."

"Then why are you mad?"

I don't know, Finn. Maybe it's because you spent more time with Quinn than with me. Or maybe because you guys giggled together the whole time. I don't know.

I'm perfectly aware that I'm naturally not sarcastic, but when bitterness enters my heart, sarcasm is my default.

"I'm going to watch a DVD. Can we talk tomorrow?" I asked, my tone irritated.

"Is this because of Quinn? Because I can explain-"

"Please do."

"We're friends now." He said simply.

I didn't answer.

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked, his tone almost angry.

"Because it's Quinn!" I admitted.

"So what if it's Quinn?" he asked again, his tone most definitely angry.

"Forget it, Finn. You don't understand." I huffed.

"God, Rachel. This is so typical of you. Getting mad and not explaining. You just want to deal with it by yourself! Relationships don't work that way, okay? You're supposed to tell me why you're mad- you said that you're always honest with me, why can't you do that now?" He sounded tired.

I silently complied.

"This is how I work, okay? I- I don't like people getting close to me because they always end up hurting me. And I know you wouldn't do that intentionally, but it's my defense mechanism. I just don't want my heart to get broken again." I explained, my voice quiet (tears were forming in my eyes, and my voice cracks when I cry).

"Rach-" He started.

"It's not just that. I've always been a bit… jealous of Quinn. Not just because she's pretty and blonde and popular. I was always the second choice with you. Even with Puck." I laughed to myself. "It sounds so ridiculous. But I can't help it. Being dramatic is part of my nature. You should break up with me, you know. These random outbursts will come regularly."

"I won't break up with you." He said firmly. "And why do you keep comparing yourself to other people? Rachel, you're you. You're special. A bit more… unique than others-" I smiled. "But you're still special."

"I get scared." He kept quiet. "I don't like to show it because I'm always this ball of energy, but I feel it often." I paused to breathe. "But don't tell anyone, Finn. It might ruin my reputation." I joked.

"I won't." He promised.

"I'm afraid that I'm still you're second choice, or that maybe, you're pretending to love me. I know it sounds stupid, but those are my fears." He was about to say something but I interrupted. "Also, aliens abducting Kristen Chenoweth. And me losing my voice."

He laughed loudly, and that sound made me happy- it made me feel like he'll always be with me.

"You're crazy." I frowned. I was about to interject but he said, "I'll tell you something." My ears perked up.

"I've never been in love with Quinn." My breath hitched in my throat. "I mean I loved her, I guess- but I was never _in _love with her. Only you. Probably only you. I know I don't say this often, but you're really special to me. Not in a "you are unique" kind of way. But in a "you are amazing" kind of way." My smile was so big that my cheeks started to hurt. "I love you. Accept that. I'm not gonna leave or break up with you. So tell your fears to go away or something."

My heart almost exploded with happiness. Finn may not have the best vocabulary but he does have a way with words (and that's exactly what I needed to hear).

"Is you being silent a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"I would give up my voice for a year for you."

"So it's a good thing?"

"Yes."

* * *

"So Quinn doesn't like you anymore?" I asked him again. We were on a bench in the park (it's kind of our thing).

He rolled his eyes, feeding me ice cream.

"Yes, Rachel. Quinn and I are just friends." He explained slowly.

I giggled, licking the ice cream off my lips.

"Is this chocolate? Dairy is bad for my throat and-" Finn gave me a look. I changed the subject.

"So Quinn wants to be single for now?" I asked eagerly.

He nodded, feeding himself ice cream.

"So you invited her to hang out with us yesterday because you think I should be her friend?"

He looked confused. "I never said that…"

I laughed and grabbed the spoon from this hand.

"I think that's the reason why." I scooped some ice cream and fed myself. "I mean, she needs friends, right?"

He nodded carefully.

"And I could be her friend!" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay." Finn patted my back. "Good luck with that."

"Hey! I could be her friend. Just watch me." I threatened jokingly.

He didn't respond, too absorbed in his ice cream.

I grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers- a feeling so wonderful that even I can't explain it with words. So instead, I craned my neck and kissed him softly on the lips. It tasted like chocolate.

* * *

When Finn dropped me home, I opened my journal and wrote one new thing:

**Be friends with Quinn Fabray **

**FIN

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**For some strange reason, I don't have anything to say? (I usually do, this is a weird feeling for me)**

**Just thank you for all the favorite alerts and reviews- it really makes me smile, and it keeps me motivated. **

**This chapter is inspired by falafel90's review.**

**Seriously, I have nothing to say, this is really weird. Anyway.**

**Enjoy and have a great day gleeks! Also, I really appreciate feedback. *wink* But seriously, I know my Rachel can be be annoying and dramatic... but you guys like her, right? Is there some (even a little) emotional attachment? You don't even find her funny? Not even a little bit? I'm not asking for reviews (I'll update when I can even if there's no reviews) but I just need some feedback on my characters and story lines- I need you guys to do that so I can improve as a writer. **

**Okay. That is all. **

**P.S. I can guarantee that Rachel trying to be Quinn's friend will be funny. It probably won't be in the next chapter though. But it will come soon. :)  
**


	7. Day 30: Meeting Carole Hudson

**Longest chapter so far. Also, my favorite chapter so far.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Finn?" She asked in her child-like voice, smoothing down her dress.

She was nervous. And Rachel Berry hardly got nervous. She was a confident, charming young woman. She shouldn't be worried about meeting Finn's mom. If Finn liked her, his mom would too… right?

"Yeah?" He replied absent-mindedly, humming along to the music on the radio.

"Maybe I shouldn't meet your mom just yet." He saw her biting her lip from his peripheral vision. "It's not that I'm nervous or anything." She added quickly. "I just need time to think."

"Think about what?" he asked innocently.

"Think about what I'm going to say." He knew she was bluffing- her facial expression said it all. He may be rather dense at times, but he knew Rachel. And he guessed she just needed some reassurance.

"Rachel, my mom will like you." She didn't look convinced. "Promise."

"How do you know that, Finn? I mean, look at me!" She gestured to her dress. "This is my most professional dress and it has ruffles."

"I think you look cute." He offered.

"I look like a child." She huffed.

"But it's you."

She didn't say anything (he was right).

* * *

Already parked in the driveway, he gave her hand one last squeeze before getting out of the car. He walked over to the passenger door and opened it for her.

She didn't go out.

With a sigh, he grabbed her hands and gently pulled her out. She didn't try to fight back or stay in her seat (which was a weird thing, Finn noticed), but instead she allowed herself to be dragged.

He looked at Rachel anxiously. Her face was tense (but a fake smile was plastered on her face). His mom would meet her in a few moments and she needed some encouragement. He was about to give her a pep talk but it was quickly erased it from his mind. Sometimes words weren't just enough. A few encouraging sentences would make her smile, but it would fade in a few seconds. A hug couldn't possibly make her feel better now. And a pat on the back would make her scowl. A kiss would have to suffice.

As she was about to knock on the door, he bent down and kissed her. It was a quick peck, something forgettable if it were any other time. But in that moment of doubt, that was exactly what she needed.

Finn gave her a charming smile and opened the door.

"Mom?" he called out, lightly pushing Rachel with one hand and closing the door with the other.

"Finn?" she came out of the kitchen, still wearing her apron. "You said you would bring her here at 7:00pm?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded.

"It's 6:50pm."

He nodded again, now looking at Rachel out of confusion.

"I'm not done!" She exclaimed, running back to the kitchen.

He was about to laugh but saw Rachel's glare.

"What?"

"If I were in the same predicament, I would've been upset too." She told him, eyebrows threatening.

"But you're not." He reminded her.

"You should've brought me here on time." She lectured. He rolled his eyes. "I feel bad for her, Finn. She just wanted to be a good hostess and be prepared, you shouldn't laugh at her. Trust me; I know what it feels like- meticulously planning something important only to find out that someone forgot." He looked offended. "Or in her case, someone coming earlier than planned."

"Why am I the "someone" in both examples?" he complained. "And you're the one who forgot to tell me about the picnic."

She ignored him and went on, "Please try to be more sensitive to women, okay?"

He agreed (he was not whipped; he just didn't want to have an argument with her).

* * *

Rachel told him that she was going to the comfort room. It's been 5 minutes since then. Either she was doing number two or an accident has happened (Finn guessed she was too polite to poop in someone else's house so something must've happened).

Pausing the DVD, he got up and started searching for her. A few steps out of the living room, he heard women talking. He stopped walking.

_Is it possible? _

He redirected his steps and made his way to the kitchen.

When he opened the door, he saw his mom and Rachel chatting. Chatting like they were old friends, chatting like they knew each other, chatting like they got along.

"Huh?" was his profound question.

"Hey, Finn." His mom greeted. "Rachel was just helping me with the recipe." She explained, smiling at Rachel.

"It's not a big deal, Mrs. Hudson." She said modestly.

_Since when was Rachel modest?_

"It is!" Carole reassured her. "I didn't know you were so good in the kitchen."

"Okay." Rachel admitted. "It's kind of a big deal. I love lasagna as the next person and your original recipe was great," Carole rolled her eyes playfully. "But it lacked some flavor, you know? My dads enrolled me in cooking class when I was twelve years old so I'm very well-versed in making new recipes and spicing up old ones. It's one of my many talents." She boasted gleefully.

"That's… nice to know?" Rachel smiled at her. "You're such a gem, Rachel. You're smart and funny and pretty and nice and you cook well! I don't know why you're with my son, actually."

Finn was about to interject but he saw Rachel's blush and decided he liked it.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. Finn has also made a huge impact in my life, but I'm the one who should be thankful that he's still with me."

Carole smiled at Rachel and told her, "You've helped me enough. Go to the living room and relax."

"Are you sure?" she asked warily.

"Yes, Rachel." She rolled her eyes playfully (Finn noticed she's been doing it a lot lately). "I need to talk to my son anyway."

Finn's head snapped up.

"Okay." Rachel happily agreed and skipped out of the room.

"Mom? Is this because of us being early because Rachel already lectured me already and-"

"No. It's not."

"Oh." Finn smiled. "Then what's this about?"

"She's great, Finn."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know, mom. That's why I'm dating her."

"I mean, she's _really _great. She's different. She's gonna make it out of Lima."

Finn nodded, already knowing this (and is constantly reminded by Rachel).

"You picked the right girl this time. I'm proud of you." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Happiness filled his heart. That was his life's goal- to make his mom proud. And he did it. By making Rachel his girlfriend. It was a weird reason but he gladly took it.

"Thanks mom. That really means a lot to me."

"Just don't break her heart again." His mom joked. "There are limitations in forgiveness. Even for a girl who's hopelessly devoted to you."

"Okay." He agreed, giving his mom a quick hug.

After his mom shooed him out of the kitchen, he was about to walk to the living room expecting Rachel watching the DVD or doing something "chill". He was not expecting Rachel setting the table with plates he didn't even knew they had.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"In your china closet." She replied casually, now humming a tune.

"We have a china closet?" he asked in disbelief. He had no idea there was even such a term.

She nodded while carefully folding the napkins.

"Do you need help with that?" he inquired politely.

"No."

And she shooed him out of the dining room. He felt déjà vu all of a sudden.

So he went back to the living room and unpaused his DVD. He specifically bought 'Hairspray' for Rachel. He thought she'd enjoy it but he should've known that she preferred fixing things. Now he was stuck with a gay movie.

* * *

Approaching her house, he was contemplating if he should walk her to her door or just simply drop her outside her house. When he glanced at her, she looked tired yet happy. That rare temperament of Rachel was endearing so he decided to be gentlemanly.

As he pulled into her driveway, he found himself staring at her half-asleep state.

"What?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Nothing." He kissed her forehead, almost missing her half-smile (_almost_).

He got out of the car and walked over to her side. After opening the door, he bowed down jokingly.

She giggled and got out, curtsying back.

Then she looked up at him with those doe eyes and he couldn't help but kiss her- except this time it wasn't quick or sweet. It was long and meaningful. He really wanted her to feel what he was feeling; it wasn't just lust or infatuation. He wanted to make her feel what was inside his heart- love.

After a few minutes of heated kissing, he sort of expected her to pull away and say good night, but she didn't. His hand firmly on her waist and her hands tangled in his hair, he never wanted this moment to end. He brought her closer, so close that their foreheads were touching. And she didn't fight back.

She stopped kissing him and he knew it was over. He dropped his hands to his side and was preparing to say goodbye.

That wasn't part of her plan.

Slightly smirking, she attacked his lips once more and pulled him back to car. Her kisses weren't like his at all. It was fast and passionate- leaving him breathless. She pushed him back on the car seat, until his head tilted back a little. She tugged on his hair harder, and he pulled her closer until he felt it.

_Think of the mailman!_

He stopped mid-kiss and pulled back, embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, her cheeks flushed.

"I- uh, um." He stuttered.

"Tell me, Finn." Her eyes looked so inviting that he agreed to tell her.

So he told her.

She didn't laugh or make fun of him or look embarrassed.

She took his hand and put it on her heart. He didn't understand.

"My heart's beating fast." She explained softly. "It's like your problem. I can't control it either; I just have to accept that you make me feel this way. Granted, it's kind of different… but it's sort of the same thing too."

"It's not." He argued.

"It is." She kissed his hand. "Yours is just more obvious. And probably way more sexual." She added.

"But I feel the same way. You just can't see it or feel it, until I show you- like my heartbeat."

"You feel the same way except you can't show it?" he asked, just to make sure.

She nodded.

"That's such a relief."

She giggled and kissed his lips once more.

"When we're both ready." She promised.

* * *

"My mom was right about you." Finn said, finally walking her to her door.

"Hm?"

"You're different."

She rolled her eyes before saying, "You don't think I know that?"

He checked out her ruffled dress again.

"Nope. Wouldn't have guessed, you dress so normally."

"Hey!" She stuck her tongue out. "I know I'm unique and I accept that."

He silently agreed.

They arrived at her doorstep.

"Thanks Finn. For tonight. I had fun."

He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

"You're awesome, Rach. Thank _you_."

"Did your mom really like me?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"Really?"

He laughed. "Yes! I have to go home now. Good night."

"Did you like the lasagna?"

He nodded, slowly backing out.

She looked satisfied and mumbled a 'good night'.

Walking back to his car, he had to sneak one more glance at her. She blew him a kiss goodbye.

He smiled to himself.

He finally picked the right girl.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**GAHHHHHH**

**This chapter killed me. It's 3AM. And my brain is tired. But this chapter has a mind on its own!**

**I started this chapter with these thoughts, "Aw. Cute Finchel fluff. Rachel gets upset. Finn saves the day. Done." But by the second page, it started coming to life.**

**Example:**

_**Me: No way, chapter 7. You are going to be mindless and cute.**_

_**Chapter 7: No! Make me serious!**_

_**Me: No. I'm tired.**_

_**Chapter 7: MAKE ME HAVE DEPTH.**_

_**Me: No!**_

_**Chapter 7: *takes control***_

**Yeah, pretty much happened like that. Anyway. I really like this chapter because it's not typical. And it's such a different style from what I'm used to (and I enjoyed it). **

**Even though I despise chapter 7, it is like my baby. I nurtured it, took care of it, disciplined it, and now I'm sending it to the world. **

**I'm pretty creepy (partially because I'm tired) so please leave your thoughts to help me soothe the pain (haha). Hope you guys liked it (it's kinda my baby)! :)  
**

**But for real, reviews make my day and make me smile like this - :D**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY GLEEKS. **

**P.S. For those who didn't get the mailman thing, it's in episode 2. Basically, Finn gets a boner so he thinks about that time he hit the mailman. End.  
**


	8. Day 40: My Funny Girl

"I know I haven't been the best boyfriend-"

"Don't say that."

"It's true, Rach. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be."

"Let me continue." He says, making his tone a bit more authoritative.

She closes her mouth, half ashamed she interrupted him and half annoyed that she was basically told to shut up.

"Anyway. You're really important to me and I want to appreciate you. "

She tries to look calm but her cheeks turn into a rosy pink.

"And, well. You know I'm not very good with words so um, here." He awkwardly shoves a small box into her hands.

Her mouth opens into an 'O' as she gapes at the box. For a moment, she thinks that he's proposing to her. But when she looks down at the box, she realizes that it's a bit big for an engagement ring. Then she looks at Finn's face and he's smiling normally (if he was proposing to her, she's sure he would be a wreck). She frowns. Truth be told, she already planned a speech if that situation did happen.

"_Finn, we're both so young. I know we love each other and I do want to have a future with you but I think we should wait to see what happens. Especially with my career at stake. If I don't get into Broadway, which is impossible, I'll stay in Lima and be with you. When I do get into Broadway, we can wait a few years till I get my dream role and become famous, and then we get engaged." _

"Open it." He urges, his smile getting bigger.

She smiles half-heartedly and slowly opens the box.

What she sees inside makes her eyes water.

"I know it's not much." He admits bashfully. "But I watched that movie for you. It's actually not bad- for a musical. It's pretty good."

She nods slowly while still looking at the gift.

He laughs nervously; hoping he didn't sound so worried. Rachel always talked. Always. And the fact that she was silent right now scared the crap out of him.

He notices her eyes getting teary and he curses himself for not being the "sweet boy friend".

"Oh my God." He starts, mad at himself. "I'm so sorry, Rach. I shouldn't have bought you that. I didn't know it was that terrible. I thought I was getting better at this!" He paces around the room. "I know you were really mad at that dolphin thing I gave you the last time so I thought about what I was going to give you. Like real thinking. I'm sorry."

After his rant, she laughs.

He frowns.

Her laugh is loud and funny and genuine.

He's irritated that he finds it cute.

"Finn!" she says, her smile bright. "I love it!"

His signature confused face came about.

She kisses him firmly on the lips and tries on the bracelet.

"It's a perfect fit!" she announces. "Awww! I love the inscription!"

He rolls his eyes before replying "Are you sure you're not faking your reaction?"

She giggles and kisses him again. "My funny girl! How could I not love this?"

"Then why were you tearing?" he asks.

"Because." She gives a look. "I'm an emotional young woman. We cry when we're mad, sad, excited, even happy."

He nods his head, now half-understanding the complexity of women.

She stares at her bracelet and Finn notices how it does fit her perfectly.

"It was my mom's." He admits quietly. "My dad gave it to her when they were dating."

In these rare moments of sincerity, Rachel felt honored. And she hardly felt honored. She always felt deserving of attention and approval. But when Finn said that, something stirred in her heart. Humility, she guessed. She didn't deserve that bracelet and she told him so.

He shook his head before reassuring her, "Rach, my mom gained weight. It can't fit her anymore. It's sort of, it's just there. And she's dating Kurt's dad now and she wants to get ride of some stuff- wants to open a new chapter or something."

"What about the inscription?" she asks, puzzled.

"I put that part. I mean, not me. The guy who puts inscriptions." He explains.

"Oh." was all she could say.

"I know girls don't like second-hand things but I know you're different."

She smiles up at him, grabs his hand, and squeezes it.

Finn knows he's not really good at reading girls but he knows Rachel.

"You're welcome." were his last words before kissing her sweetly.

* * *

**First of all, I'm so sorry this took so long to update!**

**You see, it started when I was a young girl... kidding.**

**Anyway. I broke my foot, got surgery, went back to school, had a hard time with my schedule, etc. I basically had NO TIME to write! It sucks, because I'm having Glee withdrawals and I just wanna write. But nope, school has to come first. Whatever.**

**This chapter is probably the suckiest so far. Chapter 7 still rules. **

**Omg. I seriously cannot wait till September. Did you know that they're gonna make Finchel a couple for the WHOLE season two? (Or at least majority of the season, they better have sweet, fluffy moments and kissing scenes, and holding hand scenes) WTH. THAT IS HEAVEN. I CANNOT WAIT.**

**Also, I have a theory on why this chapter wasn't that good. I haven't been practicing my writing! PLUS, Glee is over so I have no inspiration. When Glee comes back or when school stops sucking, I will update regularly. *sigh***

**HAVE A GREAT DAY GLEEKS!  
**


	9. Day 46: Making a New Friend: Quinn F

_Should I call her?_

_Should I text her?_

_Should I (accidentally) walk by her house and pretend to faint in front of the gate?_

_Should I stalk her?_

Those four neatly written questions were possibilities/plans to make Quinn Fabray my new friend. The only problem was picking one.

The first option (and probably the most ideal one) was calling. It's simple, direct, and practical. The dilemma is that I'm neither of those things. I'm aware of my flaws and I think that I tend to make things a bit… convoluted. Calling someone is an easy task for most people- they just call the person, tell them what they want, then say goodbye. Unfortunately, I do not possess the talent to be uncomplicated. Long story short, I refuse to call her because of my personality.

Second option: Texting. I've never liked texting. It's impersonal and imbecilic- two things I am not. I spread joy and I'm very animated. Texting, I believe, should be only for emergencies or short messages. Never for feelings or plan-making.

Third: I'm a fantastic actress and can pull fainting. The only problem is my head falling on the pavement. I don't want to get a concussion- it would be a serious problem when I become a star.

The fourth option was what I liked best. Granted, it's creepy, but the results would be excellent. I would know her favorite food and what she liked to do every Wednesday afternoon, and what her _real _hair color was (it was impossible to have natural golden, honey blonde hair- just impossible).

With a satisfied smile, I circled number 4. Operation Stalking Quinn Fabray commenced.

* * *

"No, you're not doing that." Finn told me sternly (well, as sternly as Finn can get).

I gave him a pointed look before explaining again. "This is crucial for me! I need to have at least one girlfriend, right?"

He shook his head. "I don't understand why, Rach. You've got your dads, your voice- which you said is all you need to succeed in life, and you've got me." He finished sadly. "Aren't we enough?"

"Of course we're enough." I reassured him. "But a girl- especially a teenage one- needs a confidante at this stage in life. Who else can I tell stuff about my boyfriend?"

"Me."

"I can't tell you my problems." I shook my head, deeming the thought ridiculous.

"Why not?"

"Because it would hurt your feelings." I told him matter-of-factly.

Finn was a calm young man. He didn't show his feelings often nor did he say what his true feelings were but in this moment, I could read him. And I feared I made a huge mistake.

"You're a wonderful boyfriend!" I smiled (maybe a bit too enthusiastically). "But sometimes, there are some challenges in our relationship." Here I couldn't read him anymore.

I wasn't discouraged though. "I am an honest individual and I do tell you a lot of things but it's for the best if you don't know _everything_."

He nodded glumly. And my heart broke just a little bit.

"Oh, Finn." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay, Rach. I understand." He gave me a sad smile.

Looking at him with my doe eyes, I hoped he would forgive me.

"Hey, I gotta go." He ruffled my hair affectionately. "I have to do some errands. Bye."

I nodded and forced a smile.

When he left, I let out a sigh. Finn never ruffled my hair.

* * *

"Good afternoon. May I speak with Quinn?"

Yes, I've degraded myself to calling her. I feel utterly ridiculous- but I'm doing this for Finn. That is love. Sacrificing your dreams for your loved one.

"Who is this please?" a somewhat cold voice answered.

"Rachel Berry. I'm the leader of McKinley High's glee club and I'd like to speak to Quinn about some new ideas I've been thinking of for Regional's next year." I said enthusiastically yet professionally.

"Alright then. I'll go call her." The crisp voice replied.

About a minute later, an out-of-breath Quinn picked up the phone and asked, "Hello? Rachel? Is there something wrong with Finn?"

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Can't I call a fellow glee club member just for the sake of calling? Must there be an emergency?

"There is nothing wrong with Finn. I just called you to ask how you were doing."

Silence was what she gave me. I tapped the phone and she said, "I'm fine, Rachel. How are you?"

"I'm great. I've been meaning to call you- I actually had several plans in communicating with you but I decided that calling would be the most practical thing."

Quinn laughed. My mouth dropped open.

"What other plans did you have?" she asked in between giggles.

"Texting, stalking, and fainting in front of your house. The usual." I replied casually.

She laughed again. Now I was confused.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, my eyebrows furrowing.

"You." She answered easily.

"Me?"

"I hated you at first but then I realized you're actually quite amusing. And that's why I'm nice to you. Also, you're good for Finn."

"Oh."

"Now why did you really call?" she questioned jokingly.

"Can't I care for your well-being?" I quipped.

"You can… but there must be something you've been thinking about."

I sighed in defeat. "Well, I think Finn is a little offended by what I said."

"What did you say?" she asked politely.

"That I have problems with him but I can't say it because he might be offended."

She was quiet for a while then gently said, "Finn is very sensitive. He's not like other guys. He really cares for you, Rachel. I think he loves you more than he ever loved me." She admitted. "And it hurt at first, but I've moved on. You guys deserve each other."

I didn't understand how that was related so I didn't say anything. Quinn must've realized this because she continued, "He tells you everything; you're like his best friend. And maybe the fact that you can't do the same hurts him."

"I understand now. Thank you Quinn. I have to go and apologize now."

She laughed and said "You're welcome. I know you can win him back!"

I can't believe I'm saying this but Quinn Fabray and I might actually start becoming real friends.

* * *

I drove myself to Finn's house, hoping he would be home.

Carole answered the door with a warm smile.

"Rachel!" she exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here? Come in. You look frightened. Did you and Finn fight?"

I gasped. "How did you know? He told you?"

"No. A mother's intuition, I suppose. He's been in his bed the whole day." She explained.

"That's my fault." I said, a frown forming.

"It takes two to argue." She then winked and pushed me up the stairs.

It wasn't my first time in Finn's room. Not that I've been in it a lot of times… just a couple. And we didn't do anything bad... I think.

Hesitantly, I opened the door and prayed he wasn't upset anymore. Like every day, his room was a mess. But that wasn't the first thing that caught my eye. Lying motionless on his bed, he looked so peaceful, almost childlike. Then I noticed bright colors on his bedside table.

Knocking on the door frame softly, I called out his name.

He looked down from the ceiling and gave me a grin. "Hi."

"Hey. Are you still mad?" I asked timidly.

In a second, he stood up, put his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"I'm not mad, Rach. I was just hurt, I guess. I was selfish."

In disbelief, I returned the hug. I was very confused though. I thought he was mad. Since when was I mad?

"Finn, it's alright. I'm not mad." I was able to reply.

Still embracing, he carried me near his bed. He let go of me and handed me flowers.

"Just a little sorry gift." He explained simply.

A giggle escaped my lips as I smelled it. "I love daisies!"

"I know." He smiled.

I giggled again. "I was coming here to apologize to you! I was being insensitive and-"

"And I was being selfish."

"Yes." I agreed. "But I started it and-"

"I apologized. That's really it, Rachel."

I gave him a fake glare before smelling my flowers again.

"I didn't know flowers were Rachel Berry's weakness." He teased lightly.

"They're not." I replied indignantly. "I'm just really happy."

"Wonder why."

"I made a new friend." I announced.

"So I hear." He commented, smirking down at me.

"She told you?"

"Yep."

"I like her." I said proudly.

"I knew you would."

I gave him a quick kiss as a thank you.

Maybe I won't be as pretty as Quinn. And maybe Finn won't be as talented as my ex-boyfriend who's name starts with a J, and maybe Finn and I won't have the most intellectual conversations, and maybe we won't be that adventurous. But I know- I told him this- that we would do anything for each other. And I think that's why, as we look at each other with dopey smiles, we'll last.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Aw! Sorry. I love Rachel when she's all sweet- it warms my heart. Wait. I created her, so I'm sweet. Whatever.**

**Anyway.**

**School has been really hectic for me so my updates will be really infrequent. Actually, it depends on the inspiration. When season 2 comes back, oh boy. I'm gonna write till my fingers hurt, 'cause you know, FINNCHEL!**

**Have a great day! :)**

**P.S. Reviews are like sunshine to me.  
**


	10. Day 58: Amongst the Elderly

Rachel promised him there would be chocolate chip cookies. That's the only reason he came with her. Two hours later, there was no sign of the delicious cookies. And frankly, he was upset.

Apart from no cookies (or sweets), a woman he was not attracted to kept flirting with him.

As he gave her a tentative smile, Marisa Hartwood kissed him on the cheek.

He was grossed out- maybe even a bit nauseous. She was _so _old. Rachel would've reprimanded him if he said that aloud. He knows it's disrespectful to be disgusted with a woman, but he couldn't help it. She's been hitting on him the _whole _night. And frankly, he was getting sick of it.

He tried not to show his discomfort but she caught on.

"Honey, I'm sorry. It's just that you remind me so much of my late husband."

When he looked at her apologetic expression, his irritation went away. It was hard being annoyed at an old person- they're cute in a weird way.

Shrugging, he replied, "Nah, it's alright," Then he held her hand.

Marisa was a 72-year old woman with a huge smile and tacky clothes. She was loud and outspoken and direct. It was like an older version of Rachel. Except you know, Rachel was hot and young.

"I keep flirting with you…" She admitted regretfully. "But it can't be helped!" She chuckled. "You're just so handsome and charming."

Finn laughed, holding her hand a bit tighter. "Thank you ma'am."

"You called me 'ma'am', you're so respectful too." She pinched his cheek.

"He is!" a big-eyed Rachel joined their conversation. He jumped from surprise.

"And who is this?" asked Marisa, a smile forming when she saw Finn's reaction.

He forced a smile (he was still sad about the cookies) and said, "She's my girlfriend."

Rachel (who did not notice Finn's bad mood) beamed at him, taking hold of his free hand.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm one of the people who are in charge of providing the food and entertainment. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hartwood."

An amused smile appeared on her face. "You know my name, dear?"

"I know everyone's name here. It's very important for me to do so." Finn and Mrs. Hartwood shared a look. "As I mentioned a while ago, I'm one of the people in charge and it is my responsibility to memorize all names, birthdays, ages, and interests," She explained easily. "You are Marisa Hartwood, your birthday is on October 23, you are 72 years old, and you like baking. Am I right?"

"You're right. You are also very," Rachel's smile was so big Finn thought she would explode. "adorable."

"Why thank you! Normally, I don't receive compliments regarding my personality, just my singing. And I'm aware that I'm abrasive at times though I am quite endearing, so being called adorable really made my day!" Her voice was so peppy that Finn's heart sort of melted.

Rachel had quite a lot of weaknesses but flattery was her Achilles heel. Especially genuine ones. Looking at his watch, he realized they were running late. He didn't wanna end all the sweetness but they had to catch their movie.

"Anyway," Finn regretfully interrupted the love fest. "Rachel and I have a date after, and we're kinda late, so we've gotta go."

"No, we're not," said Rachel haughtily. She then glanced at her watch then gasped. "We're late! Why are we late?"

"We can still make the movie if we hurry up," suggested a calm Finn.

"I shouldn't have eaten dinner, that's why we're late! It's all my fault, Finn. If I just ate a sandwich on our way here then we wouldn't be missing the movie!" said a hysterical Rachel.

"Or you can pack your stuff right now then we can leave. We're not that late, Rach," he replied easily.

"You're right," she said with fierce determination. "I'll fix my things quickly." Then with a quick kiss for him, a hug for Mrs. Hartwood, she was rushing to find her bag.

"She's funny," said an entertained Mrs. Hartwood.

"She is."

"Do you love her?" the old woman asked gently.

"I do." He couldn't help but smile at seeing Rachel frantically looking for something in her bag while talking to an old man.

"Do you think she's the one?"

He didn't answer, distracted by Rachel running towards them with something (wrapped in tissue) in her hand.

"Finn!" she gasped for air. "Let's go!" But before he was able to answer, she handed him the tissue. "It's for you." He looked at it curiously.

"It's the cookie I promised you. Chocolate chip."

He looked at Mrs. Hartwood and smiled. "I think so."

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**So...**

**OMG. I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. Nothing dramatic happened to me so I can't justify myself. :( Stress happened. Lqtm (laugh quietly to myself). But I hope you guys would forgive me and please state your opinions about season 2. **

**I am disappointed with the story line. I hoped they would add more depth to the characters & I'm confused why they make the Warblers' songs way better than New Directions' songs. Also, I like my Finn better than the show's Finn. That Finn annoys me. My Finn is sweet. Because I made him. Mwahaha.**

**Anyway. That's why there's fanfiction, right? When we're disappointed with a show or a movie, we could use our creativity to make our OWN stories. I love this site. :)**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story in a month or less (I've got some drafts already but there are no promises) and we can just hope the Glee writers will stop being stupid and start being awesome again.**

**RANT DONE.**

**Have a wonderful day, gleeks! :)**


	11. Day 67: Sugar and Cookies

He was ecastatic? Was that the word you used when you were really excited? Ecstatic! That was it! He was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to show her what he just bought.

* * *

She was baking sugar-free cookies for her neighbor (who was a lonely diabetic) when she heard the doorbell ring. She didn't mind it at first simply because she didn't expect any visitors (her dads were out-of-town, most of the glee club members were on vacation, and Finn went on a short road-trip with his mom, Kurt, and Burt).

The doorbell rang again. Her eyebrows furrowed as she hurried to wash her hands. The kitchen was fairly messy and her visitor was not allowed to see that so she wiped some flour off the counter.

"I'm coming!" Her voice echoed through the empty house. Right before she left the kitchen, she stopped in the doorway and admired her work. The first batch was done- six cookies formed like smiley faces. And prior to the interruption, she was making the 3rd batch. Rachel firmly believed in the Girl Scout law (A girl scout should always be prepared). That's why every time she baked something; she made sure she provided extras.

Rushing to the door, she found herself face to face to her boyfriend.

"I got you something," He announced, his voice squeaky and excited. She noted his hair was uncharacteristically messy.

She raised an eyebrow to his appearance and body language while opening the door for him. He still looked cute, of course, but he looked nervous. _And why would Finn be nervous?_ She thought.

"Thank you?"

He gave her a quick kiss before entering the door. "It's amazing. Trust me, Rache."

A nod was her reply.

He pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. It was obviously torn from a notebook so she guessed the paper had no importance- it was something inside the folded paper that made Finn so apprehensive.

She accepted it with an uncertain smile. Her breath stopped short when she read what was written.

"It's not… it can't be." Her mouth dropped open in shock.

Inside was a very clear signature of her idol… Barbara Streisand. She looked at it again, unable to believe it was real.

"H-how did you get this?"

"I bought it," he replied smugly.

Rachel fought the urge to giggle. She felt silly for believing that Finn actually met Barbara Streisand in Ohio and that he made her sign her signature on a random piece of paper. She was _Barbara Streisand. _ Women like her sign only on pictures of themselves or stationary.

"Oh, Finn."

He frowned. "You don't think it's real?"

"I highly doubt Barbara would sign her signature on simple paper and allow someone to fold it. It's disrespectful."

"The guy who sold it to me said that he went to New York, saw her, got her to sign it, and decided to sell it for some cash." He tried to explain, but even to his own ears, he sounded stupid.

She shook her head. "I know Barbara, okay?" He gave a look." I mean, I don't know her _personally, _but I know what she's like and she wouldn't sign her name like that! She's a diva! When I'm a star, I'll do the same thing. And I can definitely tell that it's fake. Her signature is more cursive than this one."

Disappointment became visible in his face. "Sorry, Rache," he muttered.

"Finn! It's still a wonderful gesture!" She flashed her most charming smile.

"Yeah."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It's the guy who sold it! He was being an imbecile. Preying on naïve people like you. What a disgrace. If you knew his name, we could sue him." She told him, holding his hand.

He pulled his hand away. "Thanks for trying… but I know it's my fault, okay? I mean, I'm dumb enough to believe him but I'm not dumb enough to know that it wasn't my fault for being dumb. Did that make sense?"

"Perfectly." She smiled. "But you're not dumb! There's a difference between being gullible and stupidity. You are not stupid, Finn Hudson. I promise you that."

He couldn't help but smile back. "You always have this way of making me feel better. Like all the time. You're awesome, Rache."

She kissed him firmly on the lips. "Thank you. You're awesome as well."

He was about to continue kissing her when she asked, "Do you want some sugar-free cookies?"

"Why?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Because it's good!"

"Cookies without sugar is like me without you." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Depressing?"

He nodded.

"Terrible?"

Another nod.

"Different? Lonely? Horrifying?"

He laughed. "It's not complete."

She touched her heart. "I'll bake some sugarful cookies for you." Then she laughed at herself. "See? You've got me inventing new words! Sugarful? What a horrific word."

"Sugarful." He repeated. "I like it."

"You're teasing me."

"I'm not." He told her seriously.

She gave him a look.

"I'll call you sugar. That's my new nickname for you."

"Sugar?" She questioned.

"Sugar." He gave a nod in approval.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a cookie. And we need each other."

She laughed till she cried.

He realizes that it's the first time he made her really laugh. He liked the feeling that he caused this adorableness.

Finn didn't mind her laughing for another two minutes. He adored her laugh. It was free and loud. And her smile afterwards?

Totally worth the $40 on a fake Barbara Streisand signature.

* * *

**Hey. I used to love Finn. Now I don't. **

**I still love Rachel. **

**Anyway. Sorry for not updating... in a really long time. Do you see that ellipsis? It's supposed to be dramatic. It's summer here so I don't have an excuse. It's just that Finn annoys me now and when I try to write a new chapter, I get upset. But I found a new way to write. I'll make up my own Finn- a cross between a sweet boy and season 1 Finn. **

**Am I the only one who reads spoilers? Because I know what's going down in the next three episodes. I'm impatient. **

**Have a great day, gleeks! :D**


End file.
